Amurella and a prince?
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: How will be if Kukai was a prince and Amu was a 15 years old girl who lived with her stepmother and stepsisters?If you didn't understand this a shugo chara version of the fairytale Cinderella!
1. Chapter 1

**Marian: Hey guys !Here is my new story Amurella with main characters Amu and Kukai.**

**Kukai and Amu: You really love us together aren't you?**

**Marian: Yes guys. Is there a problem?(dark aura)**

**Amu and Kukai :No.**

**Marian: Great !Now Amu do the disclaimer.**

**Amu :Marian doesn't own shugo chara. **

**Marian: Thanks Amu! On the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Long time ago there was a prince named Kukai .Kukai had brown messy hair and beautiful emerald eyes ,he is carefree ,caring , cheerful .People watching him smile all the ,he loves sport and often he skips his lesson to play with his friends. One day Kukai was furious 'I hate him!' he thought. Let's see what happened.

_Flashback_

"_Kukai you're 15 now so it's time for you to marry." King Tadase said._

"_Dad! I don't want to get married! "Kukai shouted_

"_It's the only choice my son ,we'll organize a dance and called all the girls from the Kingdom and you'll choose one of them to be your wife. "His father explained._

_Kukai rushed outside without a word._

_End of flashback_

Kukai's Pov

"I need to calm down. Ah I know I'll go and play soccer with my friends that always realaxing me." So I ran to go to the Soccer Field .

In 10 minutes I was there and spotted my friends sitting on the grass. I walked toward them and waved "Hey guys! Want to play a little soccer?"

"Sure! Let's start!" Daichi said and all the others agreed.

We played a little and then I made a shoot and lost the ball in the forest. My friends were angry at me "Kukai go and search for the ball now." Nagihiko ordered.

" Geez okay I'm going." I replied to them defeated.

I started to look for it , then I heard "Ow that hurts." I ran there I heard the voice and saw a beautiful girl around my age with pink hair and golden eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked while I rushed to her side.

"Yes I'm okay but I feel a little dizzy." She answered me and fainted.

'What happened to her ?I have to help her.' I thought I picked her bridal style and started running to the doctor office.

**Ten minutes later**

'Phew I made it.' I thought and knocked the door.

I heard a "Come in." I opened the door and I said "I'm sorry but I found this girl in the forest like this can you help her?"

The doctor took the girl in a bed and started to checking her .When he finished , he said" She's okay young man .She was just dizzy .You brought her here in time if you didn't bring her here ,she'll be very worse."

"Thank you ." I said.

"No problem young man it's my work .You better stay here with her until she wake up."

I nodded .Meanwhile the girl woke up.

"Ah where am I? The last thing I remembered is to be in a forest .What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted in the forest this young man found you and brought you here." The doctor said pointing at me.

The girl turned at me "Thank you .I hope I didn't cause you much trouble."

"Oh no it's wasn't a trouble at all." I said getting nervous.

"To thank you I'll go to a restaurant with you. Is that okay?" she asked me.

My stomach growled ,I blushed "I think you know the answer ."I said embarrassment and we all started laughing.

"Bye doctor! Thank you again!" I waved to the doctor.

"As I said no problem young man .Bye."

We walked a little and I noticed that I didn't know her name.

"What's your name? My name is Kukai "I asked.

"My name is Amurella but I prefer Amu. " she said.

Silence.

"So do you know about the tomorrow dance?" I told her trying to start a conversation.

"What dance? I don't know about it." She asked curious.

"A dance will take place in the palace tomorrow the prince will choose a girl from the kingdom to marry." I explained.

"Oh I wish that I could see the prince." She said dreamily.

I grinned' He is next to you.' I thought.

"Anyway would you come?"

"I will try." She said with a smile.

Then I saw some soldiers 'They must looking for me.' I thought.

"I'm sorry but I will turn your offer , I have to in the dance." I said while running.

Soon I was in the palace." I'm really lucky that I meet her .I hope that she'll come tomorrow."

**Meanwhile Amu's Pov**

'As you know I'm Amu ,I'm 15 years old and I live with my stepmother and my stepsisters. My father died in a trip and my mother died when I was born .I like my new family but my stepmother is really strict ,if I haven't do the jobs she said to do I will sleep in the floor. Cruel life ha.'

'Then I remembered Kukai the boy I meet today .He seem nice ,I hope that we can be friends or more who knows?'

Soon I was in front of my house .I opened the door and said "I'm home."

'Hmm I don't think that is anyone here.'

I went to my room and lied in my bed ."That was a good day.' Then I looked outside the window it was dark suddenly I saw a falling star and I wished 'My guardian angel if you really exist. I'm sorry for teasing you. So please somehow give me courage ,so I can reborn as my would be self .Give me courage.' And I fall asleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up by my stepmother screams" Amurella wake up! You have to make the dresses for the dance. Now!"

"Jeez I'm awake." I said.

"Good morning ."

"Good morning Amurella." I heard all of them replying me.

"So Amurella are you ready to make the dresses?" My stepmother Rima asked.

"Yes I'm. Can Utau and Yaya tell me how they want their dress?" I asked.

"Of course !Come with me Amu!" Utau dragged me to their room.

"So I want my dress to be purple and(**skip the explanation)**

"Okay what about you Yaya?"

"Yaya wants a yellow dress(**blah blah).**

**Ten minutes later **

"Okay time to work!" I said.

I started in 1 hour I was having Utau's dress ready ."Now it's time for Yaya's."

While I was working a heard 3 voices "Amu-chan!" they screamed.

I panicked "Who are you?" I asked afraid.

Then 3 small things like fairies came in front of me and said "We're your charas!"

"Charas?" I stuttered.

"You wish your guardian angel to help you .Here we are!" said the pink cheerleader chara.

"I'm Ran! I'm your sporty would be self .She is Miki she is your artistic chara and last she is Suu your third chara she loves cooking." Said Ran pointing at the other 2 charas.

"So can you help me?" I asked.

"Yes! I will help you with the dress desu." Suu said

She then said "Character change!" And now I felt like I could do anything it was a weird but great feeling.

In 2 mins we finished the dress" That was quick." I said.

That thing character change has ended now.

"Amurella come here!" my stepmother shouted.

"I'm coming!"

"Are the dresses ready?" she asked.

"Yes here they are." I said giving her the dresses.

"You did them really great and just in time .The dance will start in 1 hour." Rima said.

"Lady can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come to the dance as well?"

I'm sorry Amurella but you have stay here. I'm sorry." She said and left the room.

"Now I won't go the dance." I said dissapoiment.

"Don't worry Amu-chan you'll go to the dance!" Ran said.

"How with that clothes?" I asked.

"That's not a problem!" Miki speak for the first time.

"Drew drawn draw!" she said and in a moment I was wearing beautiful white dress(**Something like Amulet Fortune**).

"Wow! And how we're going to the palace?"

"It's my turn! Let's go!" Ran cheered.

Then somehow I started to fly" Impossible!" I thought.

Soon we were in the palace , I went to the ball it was so beautiful.

Then I spotted a familiar person to be next to the King. "No way!" I thought as I saw...

**End of this chapter**

**Marian: Did you like it? I hope so.**

**Amu: Who I saw?**

**Marian: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Kukai : Please review you'll get a photo of me if you do.**

**Marian: Yeah guys! Don't forget to review !Bye**

**Everyone :Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian: Hello !Here is the second chapter of Amurella and a prince.**

**Kukai: Thanks for the review Nothing Short of Awesome .**

**Marian : I'm little sad that I didn't have any others review. Oh well someone do the disclaimer .Utau you do it.**

**Utau: Marian doesn't own shugo chara or Cinderella.**

**Marian :Thanks Utau. Let's get started it!**

**The prince?**

_Flashback_

_Amu's Pov_

_Soon we were in the palace , I went to the ball it was so beautiful._

_Then I spotted a familiar person next to the King. "No way!" I thought as I saw..._

_End of flashback_

"Kukai? Is he the prince?" I thought confused.

"Oh well."

Then the King spoke" Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for the dance to start ."

Music started playing .It was a nice sound a mixture of violins and piano.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" I heard a familiar voice asking me.

I turned to see Kukai suddenly I felt like I was having butterflies in my stomach. "Why am I feeling like this?" I thought.

And then I turned to him and said "Sure."

Then we started dancing. "Wow he is really good!"

**Kukai's Pov**

'I think I know her from somewhere.' Then the truth hit him." Amu is that you?"

She nodded." I'm really happy that you came." I said.

While I was looking at her I felt a little weird .'Is that love?' I thought.

"I think it is." I decided.

The song was coming to an end. Amu was ready to thank me for the dance and leave .Then I did something unexpected ,I hugged her and whispered in her ear "Don't leave me, be with me forever." And I kissed her .It was feeling how to say it so right to be kissing her.

I felt her kissing me back. "Does this mean that she loves me as well?" I wondered.

**Amu's Pov**

He whispered in my ear "Please don't leave me ,be with me forever." And he kissed me.

'Why I am feeling so damn good ?Do I love him? Yes I love him.' And kissed him back.

He then broke the kiss and looked at me with his emerald eyes and said loud enough only for me to hear "Amurella I love you."

Then I noticed what just happened the prince just kissed me! I blushed.

I noticed his eyes on me waiting for an answer.

"I love you too Kukai. "I confessed to him.

Now his eyes were sparkling with joy "Thank you my princess." And he kissed me with passion.

When he ended the kiss he said" Come it's time to meet my father!"

He took me to his father and said "Father I found my future wife."

"Well is she that girl?" he asked.

"Yes." We both said.

"Then you have my blessing."

We smiled and kissed one more time.

He then cried" It's time to go home .I chose my wife."

All the girls started whispering "Who is she? I hope it's me!"

"Meet my future wife Amurella Hinamori!"

They all turned to me with angry looks. They looked like they could kill me. Scary.

That was the end of the dance.2 months later me and Kukai got married and now we have beautiful children 3 girls and 1 boy .The girl's names are Ran, Miki and Suu. And the boy's name is Daichi.

And that was my story .

**The end**

**Marian :At last I finished it!**

**Amu: Why our children have the names of our charas?**

**Kukai: Because if you think about you born Ran Miki and Suu so they are like your children .It's the same with Daichi and me ,but we are friends as well.**

**Amu: Ah I got it.**

**Marian: Anyways I hope you like it !Please review!Bye!**

**Everyone:Bye!**


End file.
